


Alpine Station

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mountains, One Shot, THEY KISS OMG, Widowtracer, amelie is pissed off, kiss, lena being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Lena and Amelie have a target that travelled over the Great Divide and the easiest way to get to him was through Alpine Station. They're stuck there for an hour or so and fluff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while travelling back down from Alpine Station with no wifi because it's in the middle of the mountains. Also fun fact, the road leading to Alpine Station is the highest high way in North America.

Their mission was simple, get to a target and take them out. Tracer was there to keep an eye out for trouble while Widowmaker got the job done. After months of working together and eventually developing a relationship, they were the perfect pair for any situation. 

The only problem with their situation was that the target went over the Great Divide. 

They were originally dropped off in Estes Park, where the target was staying. Get into his apartment, get it done, get out. But when they got there he was gone, his belongings with him. 

By logic, he would be in one of the parks, seeing as he explored Estes yesterday. It was hard for Widowmaker to sit still and watch with Tracer constantly asking if they were done yet and bouncing around behind her. 

The suspicion was half right, for when the tracker flared up, he was on the other side of the Divide. It would take too much time to ride all the way back down the range to get into a plane. By then he would be in Utah and they would have to find him all over again. However, there was a clear and direct path down the Divide to exactly where he was by car. 

This also means more time stuck in a small space with Tracer. Now, normally Widowmaker wouldn't mind the company of her lover, but not when they're stuck in place for two hours doing nothing. 

“Ughhhhhh, Amélie are we there yet?” Tracer groaned. 

“Hush, we’re not. We haven't even reached the tree line.” 

“Wot’s a tree line?”

“Do you not have mountains in England? Everyone knows what a treeline is.”

“It's an island, there's barely even hills there. So is it just like a line of trees?”

“You know what- yes, yes it is,” Widowmaker said, just to shut her up. That didn't work because she just started rambling about what it would be like and trying to describe it without actually seeing one. 

Amélie loved Lena, but everyone had their breaking points and Amélie was just about there. 

Tracer was launched forward when Widowmaker came to an abrupt stop. 

“Ow...what's the hold up?”

The people in front of them got out of their car and pointed down the valley. There was an elk slowly grazing as people took hundreds of pictures of it. 

“Animal.”

“Ohhhhh...can I see it? Can I get a picture?” 

“No, you cannot because we are on a time constraint and you have a hundred already of that creature.”

“Really? from when?”

“The herd in the mall parking lot.” 

“It was cool!”

“It was annoying.”

They waited again in silence for the people in front of them to move….

A minute passed...

Five minutes…

At ten minutes Widowmaker had enough of waiting. She grabbed her rifle from in front of her and took aim.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH LOVE! DON’T DO THAT!”

“I'm tired of waiting. We need to go.” She said, aiming for the elk’s head. The world was tuned out except her and the scope. She could hear Lena calling to her in the background. Inhale, exhale. The shot was lined up. 

Widowmaker was whipped out of her mind state by a kiss on the lips. Not passionate or filled with desire, just a normal one. Tracer knew how to get her out of Assassin mode easily, which saved them in a lot of missions.

“Look, love, they moved. No need to kill the big guy now!”

Widowmaker pouted when she had to put the rifle down. It would had been so easy to take the shot and get a move on.

“Awwwwww, you look so cute when you pout!”

This statement, of course, made her pout even more.

“As much as I would love to look at that face all day, we have to go.”

\-----------

“So this is the station? I thought it would be more high tech, ya know?”

Alpine Station was two wooden buildings on top of the mountain. Both were low to the ground and still very popular in the state. One was a ranger station, where they would check in, the other a shop.

It was so popular that it took a good twenty minutes to find a parking spot. Widowmaker made an indent in the steering wheel by the time they pulled into one. 

“We are going to check into the station, and then we are leaving. You go to the store, I will check in. Have fun.” 

“Okay…” Lena said. She hated seeing Widowmaker angry. Because there was usually nothing she could do about it except leave her alone.

\----------

Widowmaker finished the message to Overwatch HQ and was looking at the small exhibits when she got a text from Tracer. She was asking if she could buy something from there. Childish. She went over to see how pricey it was, not wanting another incident. They once spent way too much on a mission and were basically grounded. 

It was raining slightly as she walked over, felt like it would start to snow at any second. The conditions were right for it, dark clouds, low temperature, windy. 

She found Lena by the stuffed animals, holding a small chipmunk one.

“Oh! You got my text! What'd you think?” Lena said, holding the animal out. It didn't look to be pricey and was actually quite detailed. 

“Hmmmmmmmm...I don't know Lena…” Widowmaker said. She was completely willing to let her get it but she also wants to see her reaction. 

“Awwwwwww come on Ammy. Please?” She begged. Lena tilted her head a bit, like a giant puppy. Her one weakness. 

“Of course you can.”

“Wow really?! Yay!” Lena went on her toes to give Amélie a peck on the cheek. “Thanks, babe!”

The chipmunk wasn't as adorable as her. Tracer was cuter. She ran to the cashier to buy it, coming back with the little thing between her chest and the accelerator. She grabbed Amélie’s hand and lead her to the door. 

“Let's not spend any more time here! I know you want to continue.” 

She was right, Widowmaker did just want to get on the road. But when they got to the lobby it was extremely crowded and closed in. Widowmaker knew that Tracer didn’t do well in tight spaces, so she tried to go outside. Why were all these people huddled in the lobby anyway? Sure it’s a bit chilly out but nothing too bad. Widowmaker opened the door to be hit with a blast of cold air and buckets of hail. Tracer yelped and hid behind her, trying to shield herself. 

“Well, uh, can we try to wait it out?” Tracer asked. Her leather jacket did not stand up against the cold very well, despite the layer of fluff. “I saw a cafe, we can go there.” 

Lena lead Amélie by her hand towards the back of the shop to a popular café. There was quite a long line for getting anything and all the tables were filled up. Another annoyance. 

“Babe, can you go secure a table? I’ll get you a surprise order.” 

Widowmaker walked towards one that was filled up, about to politely ask if she may have it. By polite she meant that she would demand the table while staring them down if they refused to move. The family scattered faster than she could say her first statement. The chairs had little padding left on them from years of use, but they’ll do. 

Outside, hail was falling down in sheets. The ground was slowly being covered in white, the skies gray with clouds, making a calm atmosphere when observed from the inside. It was the calmest she had felt during the mission. Just a chance to sit down and watch the sky open up with hail, listen to the low background noise of the café. So peaceful...so quiet…

Tracer slid into the chair across from her, nearly colliding with the window. Her hands were full with cups and sweets.

There goes the quiet. 

“Heya! So I got us both hot chocolates with whipped cream. They did have coffee but I didn't see any French Vanilla so I didn't get any. And then I got this huge cinnamon roll for myself and since you don't like overly sweet stuff I got you this French-looking bread chocolate thingy and-”

Amélie placed one finger on Lena’s lips, shutting her up almost instantly. A slight blush was creeping onto her face as she stared down at it. Perhaps she could recreate the silence.

“Shhhhhh, quiet. We can't go anywhere until the storm lifts. There's no rush. Breath, slow down.” Amélie whispered. She slowly brought her hand back as Lena started to actually breathe. It took about a minute for her to calm down completely and speak again. 

“Here's your choco. But be careful, it's like you.” Lena said with a flirty smile. She went back to drinking her own up while waiting for a reaction. Amélie ignored her warning, touched the drink to her lips, and yelped when it burned her tongue. She dropped it in surprise, Lena catching it with her quick reflexes. 

“It’s extremely hot.” 

“You could had just said that.” 

Amélie set the cup down and looked outside, the warmth from the cup moving into her cold hands. Lena was annoying at times, yes, but other times she was rather sweet. Or funny or sexy or anything in between. She was her own person, and so much more than just Tracer. 

Amélie felt like the clouds outside sometimes. Cold, emotionless, gray, uncaring. Just making everyone around her miserable. 

But then Lena entered her life. The sun that drove the clouds away. Made her care, made her smile. Made her cry and scream and every emotion between. Lena made her feel human, made her feel alive. 

It was times like this that she was so happy to have her in her life. Times she could feel at peace, she could feel content, feel cared about. Yes, there were still days like outside when the clouds came in and wiped her of emotion and care. But the sun always comes out again.

Her thoughts were broken when she looked over at her partner to see her staring at her, lovestruck. 

“What’s with the look, chérie?” 

“...You just look so beautiful right now. With you hair falling perfectly over your skin, matching the dark neutral colors in the back. Cup of hot choco in your hands, staring out the window, lost in your own mind. It’s...calming to look at, how it all fits together.”

Amélie let out a small laugh, amused at Lena’s words. She did have her moments. 

“I wish I could kiss ya right now, Luv.” 

“We’re in a relationship, you can kiss me when-” Amélie was cut off by a kiss from her lover; gentle, slow, innocent. She could taste the chocolate on her lips, the smooth vanilla of whipped cream that still lingered. Lena leaned forward more, deepening the kiss. Amélie returned it, earning a small, happy sigh from her partner. She grabbed Lena’s hair and reaching the other towards her back. Lena moaned when she pulled her in closer by her hair.

This needs to stop. They’re in public. They have a mission. The hail wasn’t letting up so they might as well just go now. 

But Amélie didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to get away from this paradise of storm clouds and cool winds, of warm drinks and warm lips. She wants to stay. 

Alas, they must go.

Amélie slowly moved back from the kiss, despite her heart yearning for more. Lena opened her eyes when she noticed Amélie wasn’t kissing back.

Amélie saw love in those brown eyes. Love and hope and forgiveness and dreams and sunshine and everything in the world that shone as bright as Lena herself.

Lena saw love in those yellow eyes. Love where she once saw hate and shadows and darkness and everything in the world as dark as her. But now they glistened like the sun, the stars, and all things light.

“Come on, ma petite soleil, we have a job to do. No more waiting.” Amélie whispered. 

“But shouldn’t we wait for the storm to leave?” Lena was trying to buy time, to get back to what they were doing, get back to paradise. 

“It won’t let up, we would use up too much time.” 

Lena let out a small huff and got off the table, making sure to get their drinks and her new stuffed animal. Amélie held her hand and led her through the store, knowing that if she let go Lena would go back to where they were. There was still a crowd of people by the door, trying to see if it would clear up. She didn’t stop walking when the door opened. Lena yelped and hid behind Amélie, trying to shield herself from the ice and wind. Amélie kept walking through the slush and rivers of water on the ground, getting back to the car as quickly as possible. 

“Ammy! My feet are wet!” Lena said, trying to keep up. 

“You’re finally getting punished for wearing those ugly shoes.” 

“Oi! This is high fashion!”

“From what? The 2000’s?” 

Lena grumbled a reply as they finally got to the car. This time, Lena was driving because if Amélie had to drive one more time she would end up killing everyone on the road. Then they would have to deal with the police and have to go into hiding again and be banned from Colorado or possibly the United States. Overwatch would not be happy about that, so best to not take any chances. 

\---------------------

Lena was driving down the Divide, rain making a steady, sleepy rhythm on the windows. Amélie had her head up against the glass, her eyes closed as she listened. Nearly drifting off…

“Hey, Luv.” Lena said, pulling her back into consciousness, “What did you call me back there?”

She had to think for a moment, she was lost in the silence. What had she called her? 

Ah.

“I called you my little sun.”


End file.
